Disciples of Zod (Earth 1)
The Disciples of Zod were two Kryptonians loyal to . They arrived on in the black ship during the , intent on finding Kal-El and forcing him to free from the . Physical Appearance Both Aethyr and Nam-Ek had identical, unnaturally bright, green eyes, displayed little emotion and were ruthless and brutal in pursuit of their goals. They considered humans savages and had little qualm about hurting or killing any that got in their way. When they first emerged from the ship both wore Kryptonian armor and Aethyr had a bracelet on her right wrist. The bracelet contained inscriptions of the and Aethyr also wore the mark on her lower back as a tattoo. History Zod's disciples were his two closest allies and were given major roles in the civil war on . While Zod determined where should be attacked, his disciples were given roles in which they too determined where should be attacked and they often conversed with giving them an upper hand and knowledge of where should be best to attack. When notified that Zod had been captured, they contacted and determined that since Zod had been captured and that Zor-El was planning to destroy , they should flee and find the planet where would send his only son Kal-El so they could use him to free Zod and create a Kryptonian paradise. They then left Krypton in the black ship along with Brainiac and when the was stained with blood, the Black Ship was notified and immediately traveled to . Season Five The Black ship landed in Smallville along with a meteor shower and the two emerged from the ship. They traversed in search of Kal-El, leaving a trail of destruction and brutality in their wake. The two believed themselves the last survivors of and wished Kal-El to join them in making earth into a new Kryptonian paradise. Eventually, they came face to face in the Luthor mansion, where Clark refused to join them in their insane quest. Aethyr decided to banish Clark to the , viewing him as a threat since he did not wish to ally with them. However, Clark managed to knock them into the portal they opened, in a bit of poetic justice; their brutal methods had come back to haunt them. Season Six Months later, when Kal-El was exiled to the Zone, the two disciples confronted him, seeking revenge for their imprisonment. They blamed him, when it in reality it was their own fault for opening the portal in the first place; Clark had only caused them to fall into the portal in self-defense, as it would not close otherwise and the Earth would be under threat from them. The two wished to execute him immediately, but 's quick witted deception convinced the two that he could free them from the Zone. At the last moment she betrayed them, slicing open Nam-Ek's throat and seemingly killing him. Aethyr was last seen stabbing Raya the instant before Kal-El triggered the escape portal from the Zone. She was pulled through the escape portal, but was never seen again. Appearances Notes * Nam-Ek and Aethyr's names both appear in Kevin J. Anderson's novel, The Last Days of Krypton. However, like the show, their physical descriptions fit that of Non and Ursa, from Superman: The Movie and Superman II. * Nam-Ek and Aethyr's backstory is never told. It is likely the Disciples were a sect of Zod's followers established after the destruction of Kandor. If they were soldiers in 's army, they would have had clones in the Orb, but not all the names of the people in the Orb are disclosed so there is a chance they were inside but not seen. Category:Organizations Category:Inactive Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Inactive Earth 1 Organizations